Ahab
The fearsome warlord known simply as Ahab was one of the most powerful and dangerous foes to ever be faced by the modern Crusaders. Back to index Biography Born on a unknown world at an unknown time, Ahab first arrived on the interstellar scene thousands of years before Horizons: Genesis began.. It was a time of brutal war, as The Hunger Lord and his considerable forces were waging a brutal war against the Crusader guild, a group of inter-galactic mercenary's. As history is very vague about this point, Ahab's actions during this time are virtually unknown, although it is known he was a top general by the end and escaped the Crusaders eventual victory. Fleeing to a distant corner of the galaxy (originally known as PM-204, later renamed Lyra Capella), Ahab began massing forces over the next several century's, eventually putting a large portion of the Galaxy under his control. Ahab's forces (known as the War droid Empire) came into direct conflict with the peaceful Republic. Believing his Sun Cult (a group of martial artists/mages under Ahab's direct control) to be more than able of handling the situation, Ahab originally remained in the Crown Sector, directing his forces from afar. However, after his pawns repeated failures (which they blamed on a new Crusader, which annoyed Ahab who believed them to all be dead) he himself entered the conflict. His doubts however, were quickly disproven when he was confronted by the Crusader Fredrick and his allies. Despite this, Ahab proved to be a match for all of them, almost fatally wounding them all. The fearsome warlord continued to lead his forces against the Republic, but despite his best efforts the Crusader and Republican forces still managed to hold the line against the seemingly unending forces. Eventually, Ahab was forced to return to the Crown Sector to put down a coup, before agreeing to a peace treaty with the Republic, planning to wait until the Crusader died of old age and the Republic to fall apart before restarting the invasion. Ahab would expand his Empire over the next several hundred years (with it eventually encompassing four separate sector's) before being killed by the third Crusader, Kanos. Odds & Ends Warlord Ahab was a member of an unknown species, and remains the only known member of said species to this day. He stood almost 11' feet high and weighed 2 tons. His reptilian body was massive, allowing him to shrug off a ridiculous amount of damage, even without the benefit of supernatural abilities. He had two sets of arms, all four of them capable of moving on there own and with lighting speed. Speaking of which and despite his size, Lord Ahab was blindingly fast, out running missals and outpacing even master level duelists. He was ridiculously strong, decapitating even the sturdiest aliens and droids with a single swing. With a running start, he could punch through the hull of a fully armored battle cruiser. His life span was also incredible, with him remaining physically unchanged for many centuries. Examining the weapons used by ancient Crusaders, Ahab developed his own version of there famous Phaseblades, his version always glowing blood red and powered by ones "inner core" (the source of most magical abilities) instead of a "reaper" engine. Ahab's personal weapon was incredibly ancient, being used in his originally battles against the Crusaders. Its hilt was longer and thicker than most to accommodate his larger hands, and it was engraved with ancient and long lost symbols. Its blade was long and heavy enough he could not only use it in duels, but also used it to take down waves of enemy's and slice tanks in half. It is also rumored that if anyone but Ahab tries to wield it, it will drive them insane. Although he may be capable of using other weapons, he has never shown as such. Lord Ahab's greatest strength lay in the ethereal: his energy attacks were potent enough to destroy capital ships, his telekinesis flattened entire battlefields, and he could even kill his enemy's telepathically, although this required a great deal of energy and could be blocked. His "presence" could be sensed by even normal beings light-years away and he could feed off of others life energy, among many other strange, brutal, possibly mythical and non-combat applicable powers. Lord Ahab was also a masterful duelist, although her rarely had to use a blade. In his first battle against "The Explorers" (the name given to Fredrick and his allies, his adopted brother Jack, the sword-master Andrew, the engineering genius Mike and sorcerers P.S), Ahab absolutely dominated the fight, telepathically crippling Andrew, impaling P.S through the stomach, frying Jack and Mike with energy and flinging Fredrick through a wall, breaking most of his bones in the process. Although they all managed to survive and escape, it was one of the closest calls of there career. Fredrick eventually had a rematch against Ahab, although the battle actually played out more as a chase, with Ahab chasing Fredrick across an entire city and low flying fleet (causing a large amount of damage in the process) before Fredrick finally retreated. Ahab would later confront the seven most powerful Sun Cult members who were attempting to up usurp him. Ahab killed three of them with energy before the fight even began, easily smashing and slicing through the rest. Ahab's final battle was against Kanos, who was considered by most to be THE most powerful modern Crusader. The two proved to be evenly matched in martial arts, as well as with the supernatural, with Ahab resorting to physically beating Kanos, before the latter used a Zion Shard to end the battle and finish off the Warlord for good, but not before being fatally wounded. Lord Ahab was one of THE biggest threats ever faced by the Crusaders, both ancient and modern. He was fast, cunning and above all, overwhelmingly powerful.